Unhinged
by WolfGirl645
Summary: This is a spin on what I think could have happened. Takes place as if Twilight never happened. This is my version of a much hotter Twilight. Non-canon. OOC. Just give it a shot, you might be surprised.
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day back. Since I had left a lot had changed, with me and with my dad. For one, I was no longer shy, insecure Bella, but rather take charge and live life while you can Elle. It was going to be rather interesting since my father was the chief of police in Forks. He had that job since I can remember. But still. It was going to be weird not going back to our house in Forks. Since the divorce, he had to sell the house. He now resided with Billy Black.

When I said this was going to be weird, that was an understatement. My dad slept in Rebecca's old room and I was going to have Rachel's old room, the room right next to Jacob's . I internally cringed as I remembered his childhood crush on me. I was glad that he was still at school and would be for at least 3 more hours before I had to see him. Sure I missed him, but I just couldn't deal with a love sick house-mate.

All the happiness is what drove me away from Renee. I know her and Phil loved me and I really appreciated that. I even appreciated it more when Phil bought me a brand new Civic, and even in black, for my 16th birthday last year. that's why it was so hard this year on my birthday to pull her aside and tell her that I was going to go live with my dad. She flipped. Then Phil had to come in and tell her to calm down, that it wasn't good for the baby. I KNEW IT! I knew something was wrong, the way they were all love struck all of a sudden. This just confirmed my choice in going back to my dad. I couldn't deal with a baby. Once mom and I had calmed down we began talking about why I decided on leaving. I came up with some lame excuse that I had been talking to dad, and he sounded really lonely. Of course I told my dad that would be my excuse and my real reasons behind my sudden departure. I sighed. All the lies. At least I had been able to fit everything into my tiny car when I left.

I spent my 3 hours of solitude setting up my room the way I had wanted it. I stripped the current blankets off of the bed and put on my black and red ones. I changed the curtain to put up the one I had that matched my bedspread. I had made them myself. I took down a framed picture of a wolf, and replaced it with a pin up poster of Linkin Park. Their first CD, Hybrid Theory, had been my audio bible for a while, especially the song named Runaway. Not that I couldn't deal with thing, I just preferred not to, the emotional weight of situations got me down sometimes. I preferred to keep to myself, or to others like me. I dug through one of the boxes I had and found the matching set of handcuffs my best friend Liz had given me for my last birthday. I smiled as I remembered her. She had texted me earlier to ask if Jacob was home when I arrived. Actually the only one at the house when I got in was Billy, so I texted her back and let her know that I was practically alone. Grabbing the handcuffs, I attached them to the top of my headboard, one on either side. This should give Jake a coronary. As I was putting away my clothing, I left out the Pjs I'd be putting on after my shower tonight. That's when I went down to the bathroom and realized that there was nothing female friendly in there.

I went back to my room and decided to get changed before I went shopping to make the bathroom more female friendly. I pulled on my plaid pleated mini along with a black tank top that was similar to a wife beater. My black combat boots were across the room, but I grabbed them and put them on too. I grabbed my silver cross and put that around my neck and decided that it went well with the thin spiked collar I already had on. It looked even better since my normally curly hair was pulled back into a bun. I added a little eyeliner to complete the look and grabbed my keys.

"Whoa, Bella, where you off to in such a hurry?" Billy asked as I tried to dart though the door .

"Just down to the store, I need to get shampoo and stuff."

"Do you even know where the store is?"

"Not exactly, I figured I'd just drive around until I found someplace."

"Well, if you're interested, Jacob and the guys are down at the beach, I bet you could get him to go with you and show you the way."

I mumbled, "Thanks." and got in the car. I started the car and followed the curvy road down to the beach. I couldn't make out which one of the guys Jacob was, so I parked the car and made my way over to the group, who were huddled around a small fire.

"Hey guys," I decided to walk over and act like I new them all, but I was seriously starting to doubt myself when the group turned to face me and I got four questioning looks and one shocked look.

One of the questioning looks responded, "Bella?" I tried figuring out if this could be the Jacob Black I knew, and decided that it could. The eyes and the hair were the same, and everything else was about the same except that it was larger. And boy did I mean larger.

"Don't you know Miracle Grow is meant for-" except I didn't get to finish that sentence, because I was suddenly being swept up into a great bear hug. "Jake, can't breathe"

"Oops, sorry. So how was your trip?"

The other guys turned back to the fire, except for the one who looked shocked, he was still looking at me funny. "The trip was long, listen, I need to get down to the store, but I don't know where one is, do you think you could come with?"

The one giving me the strange looks finally walked off nearer the shore line. Jacob, turned and whispered something to the older looking guy. All of these guys looked like they were in their 20's or something, and boy were they HOT! I don't think I had ever seen anything like it in my life. The one he was whispering to gave him a look and pointed off at the one who had walked away. They actually looked like they were having a heated conversation so I figured I'd head off towards the one who walked away on the beach. When I caught up to him. I called out to him.

"Hey."

"Uh- hi" he said kind of awkwardly.

"Hey my name is Elle. I'm going to be finishing my high school sentence here in La Push, do you go?" What was I thinking? This guy looked like he was 22, minimum, but then I realized so did Jake, and he was a year and a half younger than me.

"Yea. My name's Paul by the way. I'm a senior. So is Jared," He pointed over to one of the guys by the fire, He pointed to another "Quil there is a freshman with Jacob. The one who's talking to Jake is a friend of ours who graduated a couple years ago, his name is Sam." The one named Sam was still pointing in our direction and Jacob's face seemed to be twisted in pain. I had no idea asking to go to the store would get him into so much trouble with his friends. "Listen, Jake seems to be occupied right now, do you want me to take you?"

I nodded.

We walked back to my car which happened to mean we walked by the rest of the guys too. "Listen Jake, you seem to be in the middle of something, but Paul here seems to be willing to take me, so I'll catch up to you at dinner." After saying this it earned a harsh glare at me from Jacob, and the rest of the pack at Paul.

"God you guys act like I'm going to take her away and eat her all up. I'm just showing her to the store. Have some faith guys." I swore I saw a couple of them rolling their eyes once Paul said this. We walked in silence to the car, when we reached it, Paul sucked in his breath. "This is yours?"

"Yup. It's not much of anything special now, but when it's dark there's lights underneath it that glow red."

"Sweet. Most of the cars that I'm used to seeing around here are old beaters. This is really nice."

"Thanks." We got in the car, and I think he was a bit surprised when he saw that the car was a manual. He led me to a small drug store in Forks.

"Was this what you wanted or did you need to go someplace bigger?"

I looked up at the sign that said Chinook Pharmacy and figured this would be perfect for what I needed "Yea, this is fine, did you want to come in or wait out here?"

"I think I can manage out here," he said with a smirk on his face. I entered into the small store, and headed directly for the hair care section. I picked up my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, along with some body wash. Next I went and found the razors and shaving cream. Now that I had everything I needed, I made my way back to the front. After checking out, I headed back out to the car only to find Paul standing outside of it.

I don't know what it was about Paul, but I felt safe around him. Like somehow this past half an hour, I felt complete. I needed to stop these thoughts before I got nauseous. I walked by him and put my purchases into the back seat of the Civic and turned around to open my door. But when I opened it Paul pushed it shut again. He used his other arm to sort of pin me against my car. I was about to say something to him but all coherent thoughts were pushed aside as his lips hungrily descended on mine. At first I was shocked and just let him kiss me. By the time this reached my brain he was pulling away. He stuttered, " I…. I'm sorry, I--" but I didn't let him finish that thought as I grabbed locks of his hair and pulled his face back down to mine, this time my actions were matching his previous ones. I only had to brush my lips against his once to gain entrance. Our tongues played a little dance of sorts, each fighting for dominance, once I was done I bit a bit on his bottom lip to reinforce that dominance. His eyebrows raised.

After that we both got in the car, neither one of us saying a word. As I started the engine I asked if he wouldn't mind stopping at the station so I could say hi to Charlie before we went home. I knew it would only be a couple of hours before Charlie would get home, but I wanted to surprise him, so when Paul told me to take another turn after we pulled out of the store's parking lot, I got excited. As soon as we made the turn I could see the station. As soon as I pulled in I told Paul I'd be right back out.

I climbed up the couple of steps that led into the station. When I got in there I looked around and noticed the door that said chief was open. I started to head towards it when an officer stopped me and asked what I was doing.

"I'm just going to see the chief." I said politely.

"If you have to report a crime," he started, "or if you're going to turn your self in," he added, almost so quiet that I wouldn't hear, "you can do so with me. Chief Swan is a very busy man, he doesn't have time for interruptions." Why did everyone have to make assumptions based on how I dressed?

"DADDY!!!!!" I called. Normally I wouldn't have called my father 'daddy' but I wanted to get a reaction out of the officer who was acting like an asshole. The officer was looking at me like I had 2 heads, until Charlie emerged from his office.

"Elle!" He came forward and scooped me up into a big bear hug. "I didn't think I'd see you until I got home." He turned to the other officer, "This is my daughter Isabella, but she goes by Elle" I'm so glad that after years of calling me Bella, he finally sunk into calling me Elle. The officer's face turned beat red.

We turned and walked into his office. "So did Jake bring you down here?"

I walked over and sat down on a small couch in his office. "Something like that." I mumbled.

He instinctively peered out the window. "PAUL!" His face turned beat red. "You had Paul bring you down here?"

"Well, umm…, yes. Why is there something wrong with that?"

"The boy used to get into a lot of trouble down in La Push. I know he's been suspended a couple of times from school. He had mandatory anger management classes he had to attend the last time. His victim spent several days in the hospital. Do I need to go on?"

"Well that anger management class must have paid off, because he seems really sweet."

"Elle, you have never gone for the sweet guys. Your mother sent me photos from your last winter dance, I saw the guy you went with. He was covered in piercings."

I rolled my eyes. "Well Paul offered to take me while some guy named Sam was giving Jake a lecture. I'm actually going to go back and harass him now. Besides, I barely know Paul."

"Well, that's more like it." His face was returning to it's normal color as I turned to leave his office. As I walked through the main part of the station, I turned and gave the officer one last dirty look before heading out, the embarrassment in his face still evident.

When I made it out to the car Paul was leaning against it yet again. I don't know that I will ever understand this, but I decided to throw him a surprise, literally. I tossed him the keys. "Here you drive."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I think it will be funny since Charlie is watching us out the window in his office. I think he has a problem with you." I said this with a smile on my face.

"Oh, so you're one of those?" He said with a look that mirror my own.

"Yup." I replied as I hoped into the passenger's seat.

He climbed into the driver's seat, and after a few adjustments we were on our way. I couldn't help but stare at him along the way. Damn all those boys looked unbelievable. And exotic too. I sighed.

"What?" He glanced my way.

I didn't think he heard me. "Oh nothing, I was just in my own little world." I replied, I was sure my blush gave it away.

"No, seriously, what?" He obviously wasn't going to let this one slip by.

"I was just thinking about how wild this day has been." Well it was kind of the truth.

"Tell me about it. I mean school was totally lame, but then after I thought I was just going to be stuck hanging with the guys, another boring day. But then this totally hot chick came along and I spent the rest of the day escorting her around. A complete shake up to my normal routine."

Instead of getting all lost on words like the old Bella would have, I played it cool. "Really?" He nodded. "So tell me more about this hot chick."

Now I think he was the one doing the blushing. "Well, her name is Elle. She's the Chief's daughter who just recently moved into town. She seems to like the color black, which just makes her look irresistible. She says she's even going to be in my school, and suddenly, I'm wishing I failed last year so I could be in her grade. She has the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. It's torture being in the same car as her, because I want to do many things to her that would be more appropriate for a bed." There was a pause. "Is that a good enough description or do you want more?" He asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Wow. I'd like to meet this girl some day." Was all I could muster, as I was at a complete loss for words. I can't believe he had said all those things to me. Normally, guys who said stuff like this were the guys who were interested in only one thing, but for some reason I felt connected to Paul in ways I couldn't logically explain.

He pulled over into a turn around spot right as we entered La Push. Before I could even ask him why we had stopped, he was getting out of the car. I followed suit.

"Why did we stop?"

"For two reasons," he said as he made his way around to me. "For one, as much as I support pissing off the parentals, the guys on the other hand, well you have no idea what it's like dealing with them."

"Yea? And what's the second reason?"

By this time he was standing right next to me. "So I could do this one last time." He leaned down and kissed me again. He warm lips sent shivers down my spine. On instinct I wanted to be closer to him. So I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He used the hands he had cupped behind my head now to support my ass and leaned to press me against my car once again. I just couldn't get enough of him, it was like he was a drug and I was some happy junkie. He started to pull away and as he did my teeth hung onto his lower lip.

Once he had pulled away, he spoke once more, "We really have to stop."

"Yea, I know," I said with a pout on my face, "but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.."

We got back into the car and I adjusted my seat. "You know you're ridiculously tall. So are the rest of the boys around here. I've never felt so short in my life."

He just grinned at me.

The drive from where we had switched spots to the place on the beach where I had picked Paul up was only a couple of minutes, so we didn't have much time to talk.

When we arrived, it was as if all the guys knew exactly when we would be getting back, as they were all looking at us expectantly when we got out of the car. I went over to Jake and told him we should get home to get supper started. His face lit up, and as we walked away Jake put his arm around my shoulder. I swear I could hear a growl from behind me.

On the way home, Jacob attempted some small chat, "So you make it to the store okay?"

"Yea, your bathroom was screaming masculinity to me and I forgot I didn't have some of the essentials."

"Oh well, did Paul behave himself."

"Yes, I don't see what everyone has against Paul. He seems really nice."

"Yea well, he has a bit of an anger problem. He just returned to school today from being suspended for 3 days after getting into a fight with someone on the football team."

"Really, what happened?"

"The guy, Jason, made a comment about him saying that the way he acted it was no wonder that his father left and that his mother was never around for him."

I contemplated this for a minute. "Oh, well if someone had said that to me I would have started a fight too."

"That's not good Bella--"

"Elle." I interrupted.

"Elle." He repeated. "You can't go around punching people because they say nasty stuff. We live in a small area, people are bound to say stuff we don't like, or we don't want to hear. But that's the way thing's go, he just needs to learn to control it better."

"I guess. So what was you issue with that Sam guy?"

"We just had a little disagreement. He wasn't expecting you, and he's not one much for surprises."

"Well it shouldn't matter. You're your own person and he has no right to get upset."

"You'll understand soon enough." He said right as we were pulling into the drive way. I wonder what he meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started off interesting, and when I say, the next day, I really do mean the next day. I think it was somewhere near 12:30 when I decided that I couldn't sleep. I quietly got out of bed and snuck into Jake's room. Odd, he wasn't there. I turned around and made my way to the bathroom instead. While I was washing my hands, I swear I heard a noise, so I made my way back over to where Jacobs room was. When I entered, I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

There right in front of me was a naked Jacob turned around the other way to shut the window that he apparently just climbed through. "Well I didn't know it was a full moon tonight."

He sharply turned around, noticing it was me, and also noticing that I couldn't help but to stare at his manhood. "What, see something you like?"

"I guess I didn't realize you had grown up so much."

He chuckled. "So what bring you to my room at such an hour." I couldn't believe he wasn't even trying to cover himself.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"Well, I always find that a nice warm shower help to relax me enough to be able to fall asleep. In fact that's what I was going to do before you came in. If you want you could join me." You could see the hope on his face as he asked this. I was a bit taken back because this is not how I pictured my first night in Forks to go. This isn't how I pictured anything to go. First Paul and now Jake? I didn't even think that I would have any interest in any of the guys around here, but with Jake's naked muscular body standing in front of me, begging mine to join him, I could hardly resist.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yup"

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a clean pair of boxers. I had to go back to my room real quick to grab a fresh set of pajamas as the ones I had on were sweaty from tossing and turning most of the night. When I made it into the bathroom, he was already in the shower. I quickly stripped and climbed in behind him.

He turned and faced me. "Wasn't sure that you'd have the nerves to join me."

"Oh really? Well you have no idea what my nerves are capable of." As I said this I reached for the facecloth and began to wash his stomach.

"No but I think I'm beginning to find out."

"Here turn around so I can get your backside."

We were in the shower washing each other for a while and my intents were completely honorable. For some reason it seemed wrong to do anything with Jake, when all I could think about was Paul. However, when it was his turn to wash me, he hands explored everywhere, sometimes lingering too long in certain areas and last I knew you didn't have to squeeze anything to get it clean, but every time I'd say something to him, he'd just shrug and tell me he was making sure he was doing a complete job. When he was finally done we got out and both dressed quietly. I picked up my old pajama's and threw them into the hamper.

We were walking to our rooms, but when Jake started heading towards his, I grabbed his arm and made him come into mine. Once we entered he gave me a look. "What? I just don't want to be alone tonight and while that shower helped, I still wouldn't mind someone to cuddle with."

"You're overestimating my self control." He paused "I didn't think you'd be much of one to cuddle anyways."

"You'd be surprised." Then I gestured over to my bed where the handcuffs were hanging. "And if you lose your composure, I have ways to take care of that."

"Nice, very nice." He said with a half smile. We crawled into bed together and I fell asleep cuddled in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to find Jake half spread over my body. I was hot and sweaty and almost couldn't breathe. I tried to move but due to the weight on me I couldn't budge. So I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I threw my weight into it and I rolled him complete off the bed. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Good morning sunshine." I said cheerfully. He grunted, grabbed the pillow off my bed and used it to fall back asleep. I had no idea what time it was, but when I opened the curtains it was still dark out. I peered over at my alarm clock which told me it was 5:37 in the morning. Great, just what I needed, but I was so hot and sticky that I couldn't fall back to sleep, and I didn't really want to take another shower, so I grabbed my black and red bikini and a towel. Then, after grabbing my car keys, I headed as quietly as possible out of the house and into my car.

I managed the drive down to the beach in only five minutes. Once arriving I hopped out of the car with my belongings, and found a spot to put my towel down on. Then I wandered into the woods and hid behind a tree and removed my clothing to put on my bikini. I took my pajamas and put them into the car and proceeded to the water edge. For the beginning of September, the weather was unnaturally warm. I guess this is what was known as an Indian summer.

When I put my feet into the water, the water was a bit on the cool side, but it was fairly easy to get adjusted to. That's what I liked about he water up here. When I'd went swimming in Arizona the weather outside was so hot that it made the water feel cold, but here, the water felt perfect. Nonetheless, it didn't take long before I was complete submerged into the ocean's salty water.

I looked into the horizon and noticed a rock sticking out of the ocean maybe a mile or so out. I decided to make a go for it. I swam the long journey out there and by the time I reached the rock, the sun was just beginning to fill the sky. I climbed up onto the rock and was pleased to find out that it had a flat surface. I jumped a couple of times off of it into the water, and then decided to take advantage of the sun lit sky and attempt to tan.

I don't know what I was thinking because I had never successfully gotten a tan, but I also didn't want to go to school looking like an albino either, so I undid my top and sprawled belly down onto the rock. I think that lasted about a half an hour before I decided to flip over and let the front get some sun. I was laying there peacefully before I heard a voice below me.

"Hello up there."

I was so relaxed when I heard the voice it made me jump, and when I jumped, I really jumped. I seriously fell off the rock, landing into the water, which now seemed a million times cooler, probably due to that my body was so warm from tanning. When a resurfaced, I gave a shrill screech. "Oh my god, that's cold."

The swimmer that had startled me made his way around to where I was. He offered a great big smile. "Hi Elle, I'm Quil. I was on the beach yesterday when you came by. "

"Hi Quil." I smiled back at him. Then I climbed back onto the rock. Shit, my top must have fallen into the water when I did. I looked around all the sides of the rock and couldn't see it anywhere. Double shit! That was my favorite bikini. "Shit!"

"What's wrong"

"I think I just lost the top to my bikini."

"Oh." There was a pause. "What were you doing out here anyways. Me and some of the guys noticed that there was someone's stuff on the beach but no one in sight. They sent me out here to find whoever it was."

I decided to make a dive for it. I dove under the surface of the water, quickly spotted my bikini top slowly sinking down, maybe 25 feet down or so. I resurfaced to get some air, "Hey I think I see it, I'm going to dive down and get it." I didn't wait for a response and I dived back down to get it. It only took seconds for me to get it and on my way back up I could see Quil staring at me from the top of the water. Today is really starting to suck, I really didn't want to explain why I was able to make my journey so quickly. Thankfully when I resurfaced, he didn't ask anything, though I could tell he knew. Shit! And I was trying my best at being normal here.

You see there's more than one reason for me moving out here. My mom had been really understanding, she understood that I was a 'troubled' teen. We had moved a lot mostly to avoid me getting in trouble with the law, not that the law enforcement was ever smart enough to realize that I was the one behind all their troubles, but I figured that living with the chief of police would surely be able to keep me out of trouble.

I surveyed the rest of the beach. Most of the faces I recognized. There was Sam and Jared, even though I couldn't tell which one was which, Paul, who seemed absolutely thrilled to see me, and another boy who looked like the rest of them but who I didn't recognize.

I heard the one who I didn't recognize mumble something to Paul, which was clearly "Man what I'd give to tap that." I smiled a little seductively at him, and the next think I know Paul was shaking and chasing him toward the woods, which made me think to how I behave when I'm angry. Wouldn't it be messed up if these boys were like me?

"Man Embry really needs to know when to keep his mouth shut." Quil said from behind me. He followed me until I made my way towards Sam and Jared, just as Jacob showed up.

"Hey Bella." Jake said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Elle now?"

"Awe shucks, you will always be Bella to me."

The older looking one, the one who I thought was named Sam, started sniffing the air. That was weird. Then he turned to Jake and narrowed his eyes, "I think we need to have another talk."

"Fine, but it doesn't change anything." Jake turned and gave me a quick, almost bone crushing hug, and followed Sam down the beach to have a 'talk'.

This Sam character was getting weirder and weirder by the moment. They had walked far enough down the beach until they thought they were out of earshot and began to have what seemed a lot like another heated argument. It had to do with my scent being all over Jake. Who was this Sam anyways to think he could boss my Jake around?

I started to walk toward the pair, when a new voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I whipped around to see who had brought me out of my daze, it had been the one named Jared. "But he's being mean to my Jake, and he doesn't deserve it. Jake hasn't done anything wrong."

He had an amused look on his face, "It seems that he has done a lot wrong. What do you mean by your Jake?"

"I've known him ever since we were little and me and Jake are close."

"Hmm… I see." He seemed to be searching for words to say. He was about to say something else when Paul renumbered from the woods, a semi bloody Embry following.

"Oh my God!" I ran over to the bloody Embry, my hand touched his face, wiping away some of the blood away from a swollen eye. "What happened?"

He shot a look over to Paul, who shrugged his shoulders, and then back to me, "I ran into a tree?"

"Somehow I don't think that's what really happened."

"Seriously, that's what happened for the most part."

"Well if you say so…" My voice trailed off.

Paul spoke up this time. "I swear I only got one punch in. It's not my fault when Embry decided to bolt off at full speed, he booked it straight into a tree." At this Quil burst into full blown laughter. Jared just had a smirk on his face.

"And why did you punch him?"

The rest of the guys stopped laughing and looked at Paul. Paul gulped before stepping forward. I placed a hand through my wet and tangled hair and cupped the back of my head. "Because I want you." His voice was very musky in a very attractive sort of way. "I don't want anyone to be saying those sorts of things about you." His voice dropped to just a whisper. "I want you to be mine."

MY heart picked up pace. No guy had ever been so up front with me before about what they wanted and I wasn't exactly sure on how to respond to it. My eyes instinctively drifted to where Sam and Jacob were still arguing. "Does Sam know that? Is that why he's attacking Jake over there?"

All he could do was grunt before he headed over to where they were. Paul was shaking again but then Sam said something to him and he calmed down. Or I thought he had calmed down, before he took off away from the beach all together. Sam was livid now. I decided to take my chances anyways and walk over to where they were.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" both Jake and Sam grumbled at the same time.

"Really because it seems like something is definitely going on."

"It's okay now though." Jake mumbled back. "Listen, Elle," as he said my name he rolled his eyes, "I was going to go for a walk, did you want to come with?"

I nodded in agreement, and we took off away from the rest of the crowd. We made it down the beach line until we got to where the cliffs were. There we climbed over some rocks until we found a large one that was somewhat flat. We sat down and dangled our feet into the water.

We sat in silence for a while. It seemed like Jake wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. I tucked myself in under his arm and sighed. What a rollercoaster these past two days had been for me. Well if Jake couldn't find the words to say what needed to be said, I would.

"Jake." His eyes bore down into mine. "Have I ever told you that you're sort of beautiful?" One of his eyebrows raised at that. "I'm so glad I have you, but I need you know that we can't be anything more than what we already are. And I really love what we are." He seemed sad until I mentioned the last part, and then his eyes lit up.

"Do you love me?"

"I love you like the best 'little' brother I could ever have." His eyes rolled at the word 'little'.

"Does this mean I get to be a pain in the ass like a little brother?"

I started to get up as a began, "Well Jake, you've had the pain in the ass part down pat for a while now." As I finished my sentence I began to run down the path, which I should have known immediately was a bad idea because my shoe caught under an uplifted root and I tripped and fell. Before I could get back on my feet, I had been caught by Jake.

The rest of the walk was filled in with chat about what had been going on while I was away and what not. We talked about our dads and about school, how I'd be starting on Monday, halfway into the semester. Before I knew it we were back to the clearing just about to make it back to the beach and it started down pouring. I had never seen it rain so hard. I just stopped, looked up at the sky and started spinning in circles laughing.

When I stopped laughing and spinning, I noticed Paul was walking right towards me. I looked back to tell Jake that I really wanted to talk to Paul, but he had already disappeared. By the time I had turned back Paul was already close to me. He pushed me back against a tree and his mouth was on mine at once. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, my hands tangled in his hair. He pulled back a bit to release me from the tree to lift me up, cupping my ass. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and Pulled him tighter, to which he let out a low grunting noise that sent shivers down my spine. At some point his tongue had gained entrance to my mouth. He tasted so good and between his taste and smell I was melting in his arms. He readjusted me to move one hand through my hair, and once he did, he slowly, and reluctantly put me down.

"You're getting soaked. We should get you somewhere dryer." He never put me down but settled on carrying me the same way he had been holding me all the way to where my car was parked. He opened the passenger door and set me down into the seat and before I knew it we were driving down the street. He pulled up to a tiny looking house, if you could even call it a house.

He got out of my car and walked around to let me out, or so I thought, because before I could even get one foot out of the car to get out he was picking me up and holding me like we were back in the clearing. His lips were back on mine in that same instant.

I slowly became less and less aware of my environment and more and more aware of the feelings that being with Paul were causing me to feel. Usually when I was with guys we did a lot of heavy flirting and nothing more, and sure I might have gotten to third base with a couple of them, but nothing more, and surely not after only having met them the previous day, somehow with Paul it didn't seem wrong, but I had a feeling that stuff with Paul could go far, that he had boyfriend potential.

When I surfaced back to reality I noticed several things. The first thing I noticed was that I was moaning loudly, god something sure felt good. I noticed then what it was- his mouth was attached to my right nipple and he was softly biting and sucking on it. His hands were working on removing my bikini bottom. By the time i found my voice again, the bikini bottom was at my knees, "I think I'm warm enough now."

His mouth released it's suction grip on my nipple all too soon. He looked around and found a blanket on the back of the couch, "I'm so sorry, there's just something about you that drives me wild, and it's like I can't control myself. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you every time I look at you."

I found myself blushing. "I think I know how you feel, the second you come around, it's like some sort of electricity is in the air, and I can't get enough of you, but before stuff gets to intimate between us I think we need to have a talk…"

************************************************

Before I go on I need to make a point. Elle, in this story is completely out of character, but I am trying my hardest to stay true to everything else. Paul and Jared are aged because in the book they were the first to phase and I only thought it was right to make them a bit older, but their characters, I am trying my hardest to remain true to. The whole shower scene with Jake was to show that she will always be close to Jake, but not in the way most of us had hoped would happen in the books. In a lot of ways his role will remain the same. I would have had this out to you guys a lot sooner, but I had an idea, o I had to go back and change the story jut I bit to be able to get to where I am going with it. I am making no promises, but the next chapter should come along somewhat soon. The main part of next chapter will be the talk that her and Paul have along with some other things, like flashbacks.


End file.
